The Vale Wiki
Welcome to the The Vale Wiki A wiki detailing the finer points of Brandon's forthcoming RPG campaign. Just What Is The Vale? The Vale is my attempt to create a large scale RPG capable of accommodating many, many different PC's with varying degrees of schedule availability. My goal is to make this game accessible and enjoyable for both dedicated gamers who can attend every session and casual players popping in once in a blue moon. This will be accomplished (I hope) through a chapter-based narrative system; There will be an over-arching plot, but told in sections. Within each section, several side quests/stories will take place: fleshing out a particular region of The Vale, adding more to the personality of a particular NPC, or just 4 hours of dungeon delving because dungeon delving. Veterans of the Living Greyhawk system will find this method very familiar. Further, it is my intent to host games at multiple locations, recognizing the limited mobility for many who would otherwise wish to play. As such, games can take place within any area I'm comfortable DM'ing. Furthermore, I hope to eventually have guest DM's create and run their own sessions with The Vale world. This will not be an immediate feature of course, to allow time to established the fictional sandbox within which these folks can play. Varying Levels of Participation In an effort to bring in more people into this game, and recognizing the fluctuating nature of most persons' schedules, I will be developing a three-tiered system of participation within The Vale. 1. Active PC's - For those able to attend several sessions (approximately 2-3 a month). These players create their own dedicated character(s) to use throughout their adventures within The Vale. 2. Part-Time PC's '''- For those able to attend a few sessions (approximately 1 every month or so). The players create their own characters to use whenever they attend sessions, but may also allow other players to use them when they are not attending. Players using another player's character are expected to role-play according the original intent and design of its creator; no 180 degree morality shifts, no defiling sacred groves with your friend's paladin, no rescuing villages free of charge with any character made by Miles. 3. '''Guests (GPC's) - For those curious about The Vale but not yet certain whether they wish to participate, or those whose schedules only allow them to attend sessions once in a blue moon. These guests will be a given an NPC to play with during one session. This NPC will have it's own set of goals, values, and character quirks. GPC players do not level characters as other players do, but instead earn points based upon their play (role-playing, advancing the goals of their character, effectiveness and level of teamwork with other players, etc.). These points can be used to unlock more options in future sessions should they return (access to more prominent characters within The Vale). Getting Started Entry Character Classes Entry Character Races Episodes This game shall be formatted around an episodic model: individual sessions will often function as stand alone adventures, utilizing locations, NPC's, and global events from the world of The Vale. Mini-series composed of 2-4 session will also occur as the game moves forward. Rest assured though, there will still be ample opportunity for you and your peers to do something epicly stupid and life as you know it within The Vale. Further, recognizing that different folks have different reasons for attending an RPG game, sessions can possess markedly different flavors from one another. Some will feature endless waves of foes wanting nothing more than to carve you into bits, others a more role-playing heavy element as you attempt to make a name for yourself within the society of The Vale, while still others will take you into classic D&D dungeons where you will seek to uncover the mysteries of your world. Episode types will be displayed within its description. Introduction - Beneath the Tavern Season 1 The World of The Vale Cities and Towns Geography Peoples of The Vale Gods, Myths, and Legends Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse Category:Episodes